A Destiny
by Tigerlily91
Summary: Eclair & Adam's mom is killed by a vamp.Their family is the head of the furian hunters. They move,change name,meet other hunters become a family and recive a new mission to kill the cullens. Eclair falls in love.Its better than it sounds:Read pleas
1. Character info

**This story still doesn't have a name . What i have written done is the bio's of the main character of my story , you will see/hear alot about these characters.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight and New Moon do not belong to me , they belong to Stephanie Meyers. But the chaarcters that i given bio's for are mine . **

****

**Éclair Nicole Isabella**. - 16 years old, long, silky black hair. Light brown highlight. She has emerald eyes. But her eyes are cold and distant in the begin of the story, but eventually they become kind and gentle, her eye color changes from emerald green to brown. Her height is "5'6". She has a black and green dragon.

**Adam**-18 years old. Short spiky hair. His eyes are green and brown. His height is '5'9'

He has a black and red dragon on the left back side of his shoulder.

**Cody Reed**- Blond Brownish hair that is spiked, Nice , fit body. He has blue eyes. His height is '5'7'. His left ear has a sliver piercing. He also has a blue and purple dragon on his left shoulder back

**Tyler Garwin**- Dark chocolate brown shaggy hair, and sometime he will spike if he wakes up early or isn't tired. Fit body. Light tan skin, Hazel eyes. His height '5'7. He has a green and blue dragon.

**Donny Bates**- Dirty Blond hair, short spiked. Middle hazel tan, stubborn. His height is '5'8'. He has a gold and red dragon on his left shoulder blade. He has dark blue eyes that turn to black when mad.

**(A/N : ALL THEIR EYES TURN BLACK IF THEY ARE UPSET, OR ANGRY.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue: **

"_Mommy…. Adam won't play with me. I wanna play soccer with him. MOMMY!" a six year old Éclair whined to her mother who was currently cooking dinner._

"_Well, maybe it would be better if you play with kids your own age sweetie. Yu have to understand that your brother can't always be with you, he needs his space." Natasha told her small daughter. _

"_I have no friends because they think I am a freak. They don't like to play with pure bloods like me. They don't like me cause of what I am, and what I was born to do. I am not normal. The only reason Adam has friends is because…..they are just like him. But there's no one for me. I hate this……I hate living, I hate being alone..." Éclair angrily shouted to her mother. She took two steps backwards and ran out the door._

"_Éclair, honey, come back here...ECLAIR!" Natasha yelled at her daughter as she kept running, she never looked back. Natasha was shocked at the words that her young daughter spoke. She snapped out of her trance and quickly called her husband to inform him of their daughter's outburst. Once she hung up, Adam burst through the door. He looked as he had been running for a while._

"_Mother…panting what happened… pant I saw Éclair running with tears in her eyes... pant I called out for her and she ignored me. Some of the guys and I went to look for her but we couldn't track her." Adam told her mother as Natasha explained what happened a little bit ago. Adam looked confused._

"_She has been having a hard time adjusting; she puts a smile on for you. She is trying to be brave but inside she is truly hurting more than I could ever imagine. She looks up to you, my son. She wants to be like you. She truly believes that you can do anything Adam. I know that you want to hang with your friends, but try and include your sister or let her watch. She would do anything for you." Natasha explained to her oldest son Adam. _

"_I will try, but I would only do this for Éclair. I will go look for okay. I'll be right back; make sure dinner is ready when we get home." Adam told her mother as he left to look for his little sister. _

_The sun had already gone down and a lunar moon has appeared. The star shined brightly against the dark blue sky. You could see the reflection of the stars and moon in the pond that was right in front of the swings. _

_Éclair was currently sitting on the left side of the swing set. Tears slowly spilled from her eyes. She looked up to see the moon shining down at her. A shadow appeared from behind her, Éclair looked into the pond to figure who was behind her. The Shadow appeared to be Adam, her big brother. She turned her small body to see her brother, allowing more tears to fall. She just sat there staring at her big brother. Adam approached her to wipe away her tear. Éclair turned away from Adam and continued to stare at the pond, Adam sighed. He walked in front of Éclair and kneeled in front of her._

"_Why are u crying, Éclair? I can't stand to see u crying. So why are u crying?" Adam softly whispered, Éclair looked into her brother's eyes._

"_Bcause..."Éclair started to say but ponered her answer a bit. Adam started to get impatient._

"_Éclair" _

"_It's not fair, what kind of 6 year old girl get a perfect score on a ACT Test. No one, but me. Uncle has always given me school work that isn't even taught for kids my age. I skipped 4 school grades, Adam. You did too, but it was much easier for you, you had friends that stuck up for u. I don't I'm an outcast, a freak. . I want to be normal. I want to have friends." Éclair sadly exclaimed as tears were building up inside her eyes._

"_Not only am I incredibly smart but I have power, abilities, and gifts as the family sees it." Éclair sarcastically yelled, but continued to lash out her emotions on Adam._

"_You are normal, so what are Families' kids have always been geniuses. It will be okay little sister I am here." _

"_I am empathy, firestarter, telekini. I can control all the elements and probably many more as I grow up. I don't want to be a hunter; I never wanted to be a furian hybrid. I don't wan to track werewolves, vampires or demons, witches. Whatever the stupid council wants me to do. I want a life, Adam. Please." Finally after telling, well more like yelling out what she was feeling. She let all her emotions out that she kept bottled in. All Adam did was hug her and he did, till éclair could cry no more._

"_I am ready to go home now" Adam turned around, his back facing her body. Éclair jumped out of the swing and got on Adam's back. Adam got up and walked home for dinner._

_10 minutes later……………………………….._

_Adam and Éclair noticed a black SUV parked on the side of the curb of their house. They sensed something from behind, Éclair was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor, then Adam realized that the man hurt his sister, so he charged at him but he was easily pushed to the ground, Éclair took this situation to her advantage and ran inside the house to tell her mother, but when she called her mother. She saw her mother in the arms of a vampire who was currently draining her blood. He looked at me with hollow coal black eyes; he had shoulder length black spiked hair, 5'8. Then he continued to drink her mother. Éclair couldn't move, like she was in a trance, she couldn't help her mother. She just stood there, trembling. She shifted her eyes to her mother._

"_MOMMY….MOMMY' Éclair screamed as the vampire snarled at her for interrupting his meal. She ran to her mother and started to attack the vampire, she kicked and punched as hard as she could, but it didn't seem to work. She was merely pushed into floor. Once the vampire finished he snapped her neck and dropped her to the floor. Then she noticed the vampire come toward her, she tried to leave but was too scared too move and then another vampire stepped in front of her and stopped him._

"_Devian overdid it; you weren't supposed to kill her. Now look at her kid, she going to be traumatized"he told the vampire who killed my mother. He walked over to Devian disappeared._

**Since then Adam and Éclair have been to foster home to another. Natasha family refused to take them after the murder. Éclair changed her name to her middle name which is Nicole. Three years later, they discover that their mother had an estranged brother willing to help them out. He gave them money until they Uncle on their father's side took them in (you'll find more about their father further in the story)**

**Donny, Tyler and Cody are the sons of their uncle. Cody was adopted.**

**Her Abilities were passed on by her father's side of the family. They now, belong a coven of hybrids. You must be born a hybrid unless a royal member hybrid turned you.**

**10 TEN YEARS LATER**

**SOMEWHERE IN, WASHINGTON:**

**Nicole, Adam, are currently living in small one story house. Tyler, Donny and Cody live next door to them. They all have gotten very close to each other. Tyler and Donny consider Éclair as their little sister. But want her to be more than a friend.**

**Valley Falls High School**

**Nicole and Tyler-16, juniors (11****th**** grade)**

**Cody-17- juniors (11****th**** grade)**

**Donny and Adam -19- seniors (12th grade)**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOTR'S NOTE: IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER, THERE WILL ADDITION CHARACTER. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. IF U HAVE AN QUESTIONS, SUMBIT A REVIEW


End file.
